Extinct
by madamoiselleHatter
Summary: Raven was simply waiting for the train to approach with her cousin, when she receives a text from an unfamiliar number consisting of an image of Mayu and her standing on the platform. Unnerved by the message, she quietly and calmly starts looking through the crowd. But by the angle of the picture it shows that it was taken from behind them. Full Summary Inside


LOVE PISTOLS FANFIC

EXTINCT

CHAPTER ONE

'Let's see,' I spoke to myself as I tapped my pencil on the open page of my workbook, 'If I do 2x times 3x, then I get 6x squared. After that, I times 2x by 4 and get 8x, next I multiply -8 by 3x and get -24x. Lastly, I multiply -8 and 4, making me get -32. Making the equation, 6x2+8x-24x-32. By combining the like terms in the middle, I get-'

"Train number 3214 has now arrived, from Takiwadi to Tokyo Central." a woman over the intercom informed.

"Crap," I commented aloud as I threw my math workbook in my backpack, while also grabbing my suit case and duffel bag.

I tapped Mayu on her shoulder, "Mayu, our train's here. Wake up."

She woke up from her little nap, rubbing her eyes as she sat straight in her chair that was next to mine.

Name: Mayu Hinamori

Relationship: Cousin

Age: 6

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

"Are we almost home yet Onee-chan?" she yawned cutely.

"Yep." I told her as I smiled, "After we get on this train, I'll call a cab to come pick us up."

"Okay." she commented, standing up she reached for my hand, which I took, and we walked to where the track for our train was.

Finally we found it after searching for five minutes. Around me were alot of people who looked like they were trying to get back to Tokyo for the new school year. Alot of them looked like they were wearing the school uniform I would be wearing as well. As Mayu and I stood a distance away from the tracks (I get superstitous someone will bump into me and make me fall on the tracks), my phone started to vibrate loudly.

"Want me to hold a bag, Onee-chan?" Mayu asked, looking up at me with of look of wanting to help me since I was struggling a little bit trying to hold all of my bags while trying to get my phone.

"You can hold my school bag for me, Mayu." I told her as I slipped my bag off from over my head and handed it to her.

At first, she struggled a bit but then used both of her hands to balance it on her feet, while still holding it (if that makes any sort of sense). When I knew she can hold my bag's weight, I located my phone in my skinny jean's pocket. I flipped it open to see I had a text from an anonymous sender.

"Not one of those again." I muttered, trying not to be heard but failed miserably because Mayu heard it.

"Not one of what, Onee-chan?" she asked.

I plastered on one of my best fake smiles as I chided, "Nothing. Just a message from Tenshi."

"Oh." she drawled out for understanding what I meant.

Opening the message, I saw a picture was attached to it, but I read the text first.

Peek-a-boo x), i c u ...

'Strange,' I thought to myself as I clicked on the picture link.

When it opened, I quietly gasped as I almost dropped my phone. It was a picture of Mayu and me, standing as we were now from behind. Flipping my phone, I shut it closed and slowly turned around to be met with a broad chest. Before I could look up, I was shoved to the ground with the guy's friends holding Mayu hostage.

People around me were standing away from us in a circle, watching to see what would happen.

"Nice to see you again, Raven." my ex, Sakaguchi, greeted evilly to me.

My eyes widened in shock as he sniffed the air around me, inhaling it like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"It's been too long sweety." he told me as he went to touch my face.

I slapped his hand away and said with as much venom as I could muster, "Don't touch me. You lost that right when you became the disgusting monster that you still are."

The next thing I know, I was smacked across the face. Tasting blood in my mouth as I fell down on the floor, I turned my head towards him and spat it in his face. He went to wipe it away, but I kicked him square in his chest. This made him fall on his ass to the floor. Quickly, I got to my feet just as some of his friends went to stomp me out on the floor.

One of them went to swing a bat at me but I ducked and kicked upwards, colliding my foot with their jaw. That guy fell to the ground, leaving three more people left. The next guy, he was taller than me by a whole foot, went to grab at me but I dodged out of his way, and kicked him in his back where his ribcage was, hearing a crack sound echo through the air. He fell down, two more to go. With my back facing one of the other guys, he went to punch me from behind but I backflipped over him and swept his legs out from underneath him. When he went to get back up, I punched him in the stomach, making him knock out cold from the hit. Two down, one more left. Turning around, I dodged just in time to miss a kick to the head.

Grabbing the guy's leg, I pulled it out making him do a split and scream in sheer pain. Then I kicked his head, listening as his head hit the pavement with a sickening thud.

"Onee-chan!" I heard my little cousin yell.

I turned around to see Sakaguchi holding a gun to Mayu's head. His finger on the trigger, ready to pull it.

Out of no where, he began to chuckle menancingly. When his chuckles started to die down, he spoke.

"I came to have you take me back. Because you have to see that us being together is meant to be." he told me as he continued to hold the gun to her head.

My heart broke to pieces when I saw my little cousin begin to cry as she clutched onto his arm that was still around her neck.

I said, "Let her go. She's only an innocent child."

"I won't kill her." he began, "If you come over, give me a kiss, and say you'll take me back."

Without a second thought, slowly and hesitantly, I began to walk towards them. The crowd around us seemed as if they were holding their breathes, waiting to see what happened next.

'The least they could have done was call the police for help instead of watching to see what happens.' I thought to myself.

Finally, I was standing in front of Mayu and Sakaguchi. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arm around my waist (which had the hand holding the gun) and smirked.

"I'm waiting for that kiss, Raven." he whispered in my ear, causing a cold shiver to run down my spine.

As if in slow motion, I slowly made my lips inch over to his as his eyes closed, I watched as his arm around Mayu loosened. Just as I felt his breath on my lips, I made my hand into a fist and punched him in the jaw. Both of his hands held his jaw so I grabbed Mayu in my arms as she curled up in a ball the moment I had her, and ran as fast as I could towards the train. My heart began to skip a couple of beats as the doors began to close.

"Wait!" I yelled at a guy who was standing in front of the open doorway from the inside while reading something off his phone, causing him to look up.

I couldn't make out his face but I knew he was a little bit older than me with how tall he was and from underneath his over sized hoodie I could tell he was wearing the high school uniform that looked like mine except he was wearing the boy's version. A gun shot sounded off behind me but from how much adrenaline was pumping through me, I thought it missed so I ran through the doors with Mayu and all of my stuff with me and watched as the train pulled off from the station. Through the windows, I saw Sakaguchi get tackled by a couple of police officers and a couple of other officers handcuffed his friends.

Sitting Mayu on an empty seat, I sat in front of her on the ground and took all of my stuff off. When I leaned forward to see if she was harmed, I felt a searing pain in my lower left side. I put my hand on it and when I pulled my hand away, I saw my entire hand was covered in blood. Looking around, I saw the entire trolley of passengers were all staring at me. Carefully, I stood up and stumbled a little bit as I went into my back pocket and pulled out my phone, getting the blood from my hand on it.

I dialed the all too familiar number then called it. After a couple of rings, a person picked up, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hey. Oba-san." I greeted as if nothing was wrong.

She complained, "Raven, I'm in a meeting. What do you-"

"I'm on the train. But I won't make it home with Mayu." I told her as I cut her off.

My aunt sounded worried as she asked, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Oba-san, Sakaguchi found us at the station before we left." I answered, "He had a gun."

I heard her gasp but continued on, "That's why in a couple of minutes, you need to get to the station and get Mayu. Don't stop for anything at all along the way. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." she said, "But Raven, we need to get you to a hospital and get you checked-"

I cut her off, beginning to lose conciousness, "Goodbye, Oba-san."

Without blinking, I fell to my knees then on my side opposite of the wound on the floor of the train. I could hear Mayu yelling at me to wake up, to not leave her and then I saw a face in front of mine. It was a guy a year or two older than me, with bright blonde hair and dark, jade green eyes. His eyebrows didn't match his hair though, they were a dark brown. The guy's face look like it was made by the hands of an artist, so perfect and flawless. When I closed my eyes, I felt like I was floating on air.


End file.
